Deanna's Phase
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Deanna is going through the Betazoid phase. Will is having difficulties keeping up with his wife.


**Deanna's Phase**  
 **By:** Crusher1701

 **Word Count:** 2435

 **Summary:** Deanna is going through the Betazoid phase. Will is having difficulties keeping up with his wife.

"Imzadi, come back," Deanna called out from the bedroom of the Captain/Counselor's quarters on the USS Titan. Will Troi smiled tiredly at his wife's request, splashing cold water over his face to make him more alert.  
"Coming, my love," he called back to her. He truly did love Deanna with all of his heart; and he had thought he would love this part of his marriage, and he really did, but even he was getting tired. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at his wife, who was currently eyeing him hungrily.  
"I thought you'd never come back Imzadi," Deanna whispered, beckoning him to her with her finger. "And I really need you to make love to me again."  
"Sorry for making you wait beautiful," Will said, apologizing, and really meaning it. He knew that typically Deanna didn't want to have this much sex, it was her Betazoid phase that was causing it. Though she was only half-Betazoid, the phase had still hit her hard and now the Trois were enjoying Deanna's quadrupled sex drive.  
Will knew that he should have been paying more attention to ship's business, after all he was the Captain of the Titan; but he was taking care of the one who took care of everyone on the ship, and that was important to him and the welfare of the crew.  
He smiled and threw himself at the bed, pressing his lips to Deanna's passionately. He didn't want to make her wait any longer, else she'd start threatening to run off and find another man who would have sex with her.  
When Will's hand touched her hip, Deanna parted her legs for him, making both of them smile as he placed himself between them. He had thought in the beginning that he had been having too much sex to get hard again for this, but he was already ready to once again, make love to his Imzadi.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, sliding his tongue along her soft skin, eliciting a shiver of ecstasy from her. He sucked roughly on her neck, sure to leave a mark on her porcelain skin. Neither of them really cared, especially now that she had to wear a Starfleet uniform full-time (thanks to Captain Jellico), her neck was much more covered than it had been when she wore her jumpsuits. That meant he had more space to leave his mark on her body. And her hair covered most of the rest of her neck that her uniform didn't, so there were few spots Will couldn't really mark.  
Once he had left his mark, Will smiled brightly at his wife and kissed her again before looking at her and waiting for her to give him her consent. Even though she was basically begging him for sex these days, he still wanted to make sure that she was ready and hadn't changed her mind, though at this stage in her phase, he doubted she would.  
When she nodded slightly, he thrust into her receiving a pleasured moan in response. He hoped that this would be the last time that day that Deanna would want him. And if not for the day, at least for a few hours. He would have to give it his all if there was any chance of that happening, so he moved in all the ways he knew she liked, trying to satisfy every piece of her, and he was extremely pleased to hear that she was enjoying it just as much as he was. He thought he was doing a good job at thoroughly satisfying her until she pushed him off of her and onto his back. He looked at her, confused until she rolled over and climbed on top of him. Taking him inside her again, she leaned down and pressed her smiling lips to Will's.  
"That was lovely Imzadi, but not as hard as need it right now," she whispered against his lips as she began to ride him. Will's smile broadened as his wife took the lead, until he released inside her a moment later. He gripped her hips tightly, holding her as she continued what she was doing as he came inside her. No doubt he'd come again before she hit her own release. She kept riding him, going faster than he could when he thrusted into her. His hands slid from her hips and travelled up her body to cup her breasts, which made her cry out in pleasure again when his thumbs brushed across her nipples.  
"Do you like that Imzadi?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Tell me darling, or I'll have to stop it."  
"Imzadi, if you stop, swear on the Holy Rings of Betazed that you will pay," she replied hoarsely in between breaths.  
"So you do like it when I do this?" he asked, pinching her nipple. Deanna nodded and gulped. "I can't hear you Deanna."  
"Yes Imzadi," she replied, breathless from the pleasure.  
Will smiled and pulled his hand away as he came again. He rolled her onto her back and slipped out of her. Deanna glared at her husband until his mouth descended upon her right breast and his fingers found their way inside her. She arched off the bed, pushing her breasts further into Will's face. He ran his tongue over her nipple, making her shiver.  
He glanced up at his wife's face which showed that she wouldn't last much longer if he continued to tease her. He slid down her body, kissing her as he went to put his face between her legs. Deanna sighed lightly as she felt his beard brush her inner thighs and he removed his fingers. Feeling the loss of contact, Deanna groaned until his slick fingers came into contact with her nipple. As she shivered, Will ran his tongue over her which instantly made her drop her hand into his thick (but slightly greying) hair to guide him.  
He loved the feeling of her manicured fingernails on his scalp so much that he lightly sighed instead of trying to remove her hand with his unoccupied one. She gripped his hair tightly as he slipped his tongue inside her. She cried out louder than she had that entire day. Having brought her off with his mouth several times, he knew exactly what to do to please his darling wife. Pulling his tongue out, he gently nipped her clitoris before returning his tongue to where it had been, humming as he tasted her.  
Deanna cried out again, and Will knew that she wouldn't last long until she came, making him smile at the thought. When she cried out and her fingers pulled at his hair roughly, Will continued what he was doing for a moment before pulling back. Deanna's head was thrown back on the pillow and her body was still shaking from the effects of her orgasm.  
Moving back up her delectable body, he pressed his lips to her hers happily. Tasting herself on the lips of her husband brought a happy and pleasured smile to Deanna Troi's face. He had never failed to make her cum in their long on-again, off-again history as lovers.  
"I love you Imzadi," Deanna whispered against his lips as she stared into his eyes.  
"I love you too Imzadi," he replied, pressing his lips to hers again. "But, I really should go and get cleaned up and get to the bridge."  
"Alright, I'll be there soon," she said, as Will got up from the bed and bending down to retrieve his uniform from the floor. Deanna leaned over with a smile and smacked his ass sharply.  
When Will jumped up and turned around, Deanna tried to hold herself back from laughing at her husband's shocked expression. "Deanna," he said, a glint in his eye as he stepped towards her. "What was that?"  
"What? This?" she asked, spanking him again.  
"Yes Deanna. That."  
"You know what I was doing, I was slapping your ass. Cause it's all mine Imzadi," she said, her smile lighting up her face.  
"Well then, I guess I can do this then," Will said, smiling as he reached out to grope her breast roughly, toppling onto the bed once again.  
 _The bridge will have to wait_ , Will thought. _My wife needs me.  
_ When Captain William Troi arrived on the bridge of the USS Titan just over an hour later, he had his First Officer report. As nothing that could be considered important required his attention, he retired to his Ready Room.

Though he knew it was unlikely that it would work, he tried to reach Captain Picard on the Enterprise. Much to his own surprise, it worked. At the sight of his former Captain, he smiled. "Hello Captain," he said.

"How are you Will?" Jean-Luc asked, pulling the robe he was wearing tighter around him, suggesting to Will that he had interrupted something between the Captain and Beverly, whom he'd been married to for about two decades now.

"I'm fine, but Deanna has been very _different_ lately."

"What do you mean by different?"

"Well do you remember that conversation Deanna and I had with you during a particular visit of Lwaxana's? When my mother-in-law was looking for a new husband and had her sights set on you?"

Jean-Luc groaned. "How could I forget?"

"Well, my darling wife is currently going through the exact same phase."

"Oh, if I know you Will, I'd like to bet that you're enjoying that."

"I am, but sir, do you think there's any such thing as too much sex?"

Jean-Luc chuckled and looked to his left. "Oh, certainly not, but this call happens to be taking away from a day of leave, so can we make this quick Number One?"

Will's smile grew and he nodded. "Of course Captain. But what if your woman wants you to keep going all night, and can't be patient when you need a break."

"If you keep your hands on her, caressing her, that should be enough to sustain her. Provided you know Counselor Troi as well as I know my woman," he said. Suddenly, Beverly appeared and began rubbing his shoulders, clad in only a shirt (and probably undergarments underneath).

She leaned down and whispered something Will couldn't hear into her lover's ear.

"Beverly darling, of course I want to, but if you're going to stand here, please put some pants on. I know he's married, but I still don't want Will to see your lovely legs."

Will saw Beverly roll her eyes lightly and disappear.

"Captain, you must be forgetting that time when I was briefly Dr Beverly's lover," Will teased, referring to the time where he was host to Odan.

"You weren't her lover, you just happened to be her lover's host."

"I still saw her naked."

"Will, I'm going to say goodbye now."

"Alright. Have fun with the Doctor."

Jean-Luc shook his head with a small smile on his face before severing the communication.

Will sat at his desk for a while before leaving his ready room, surprised to see Deanna sitting in her seat to the left of his own. He smiled broadly and took his place in his command chair.

"And how are you Commander Troi?" he asked innocently, knowing she would sense his true intentions.

"I'm wonderful Captain Troi," she replied, smiling brightly. _And I can't wait to get back to our quarters Imzadi,_ she thought with a wicked grin on her beautiful face.

Their shifts on the bridge went by slowly, with nothing exciting to make their time go by faster. Will and Deanna got through by thinking of all the things they wanted to do to one another, occasionally silently sharing their thoughts with their partner. Never before had William Troi been so happy that his wife had taught him how to telepathically communicate with her.

Five hours later, Will stood up. "Number One, you have the bridge," he said as the turbolift doors opened. Stepping inside, he called out for Deck 8, the location of their quarters. Since Deanna would be on the bridge for just under another hour, he would shower, change, and prepare to give his wife a night full of pleasure and decadence. He'd draw her a bath, get dinner planned, and then he would make passionate love to her. The night would be topped off with a chocolate sundae for her.

He couldn't help but be thankful that their daughter Tasha was at University on Betazed, otherwise the poor girl might be scarred for life. That is, if she wasn't already scarred by the extremely active sex life of her parents.

When he walked into their quarters, he noticed the computer was flashing with a message notification. He opened it, pleased that it was a message from Tasha, since they hadn't heard from her in a few weeks, since her boyfriend had come to visit from Starfleet Academy. Will didn't know how he felt about the young man, since he was a cousin of Ro Laren, but he wouldn't interfere in his daughter's life unless it became necessary.

The message was short & told him that she was excited for her visit to the Titan, provided they could rendezvous with the Enterprise (since her best friend Rene would be visiting his parents at the same time she would be visiting them).

He sent her a reply, telling her that he would do what he could to get as much of their 'family' together as possible, and that he sent his love to her grandmother. After sending the message, he turned off the computer and walked into the bedroom, pulling his uniform off to shower.

When Deanna walked into their quarters 45 minutes later, Will was seated on the sofa with a glass of champagne in his hand, another sitting on the table. She smiled at their surroundings: dimmed lights and candles illuminated the room.

"I drew you a bath Imzadi. When you're finished, I'll order dinner."

"And after dinner?" Deanna asked, picking up the champagne glass and taking a sip before tugging at the zippers of her uniform.

"I'm going to ravish you. After all, my mentor did tell me that there was no such thing as too much sex. And I intend for us to prove it," he replied, grinning broadly.

Oh yes, Deanna's phase was certainly one of the best things that had ever happened to Captain William Thomas Troi (apart from the woman herself). And what else could he and his wife do, but enjoy it as much as they could?

finis.


End file.
